1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cloud computing system, a server computer, a device connection method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A content management system is widely known and used as an Internet-based management system. The content management system enables a user of each client computer to access a web site of a server computer via the Internet and select a content to browse on the web site. The content management system transmits a selected content to the server computer. The server computer processes the received content so that the content can be displayed on the client computer.
A cloud computing system and a “Software as a Service” (SaaS) are recent techniques usable when the server computer performs various processing.
The cloud computing system has the capability of simultaneously processing various requests received from numerous clients by discretely executing data conversion and data processing using virtualized computing resources.
As discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-237859, there is a conventional method for managing virtualized computing resources. The conventional managing method includes measuring a load of processing to be executed on a virtualized computer, and recording processing load information. The conventional method further includes measuring load information at launching timing of the processing as well as load information at termination timing of the processing, and recording the obtained processing launching/termination load information. The method further includes changing the state of a virtualized computing resource based on the obtained load information.
However, for example, in a case where an image forming apparatus is newly connected to the cloud computing system to provide a network printing system, it is important to determine an effective allocation of the computing resources to provide a useful network printing system. In this case, to connect the newly added device to the cloud computing system, an administrator is required to set a connection destination at a setup location of the device. In general, the administrator manually allocates a computing resource to the newly added device. Thus, the preliminary setting work requires a significant amount of time and labor.